


Yer a Wizard, Peter

by tuesday



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Magic, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: It came up on the way to Titan.  Strange looked Peter up and down with a pinched expression.  "When this is over, remind me to talk to you about magic."





	Yer a Wizard, Peter

**Author's Note:**

> You know how sometimes you decide to write a short last-minute treat for an exchange and skim too quickly and end up writing it for the wrong character? What do you mean, that's just me?
> 
> This was written for souless_robot for the excellent prompt, "Something with either Peter figuring out he has magic and Stephen having to train him and getting really annoyed." But, uh, they asked for Peter Quill, not Peter Parker, so obviously I'm not going to be forcing this unrequested gift on them. /o\
> 
> Here's hoping someone else out there enjoys it! I'm getting it out of my wip folder and picking up something else to treat in the time left, having learned a very important lesson about double-checking the names, not just the details, before I start writing.

It came up on the way to Titan. Strange looked Peter up and down with a pinched expression. "When this is over, remind me to talk to you about magic."

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"Oh, no," Tony said. "This one is an adherent of science and technology. You're not getting your claws in him."

"Remind me," Strange repeated, then swept off further into the ship.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Tony said.

"Was that an offer to learn magic?" Peter asked excitedly.

Tony smiled a little, shaking his head. "You didn't have enough superpowers?"

"You can never have enough superpowers," Peter said with false solemnity. When Tony had also wandered away, leaving Peter alone in what they thought was probably the ship's galley, Peter looked in a semi-reflective bit of metal bulkhead and said to his smeared, blurry form, "Yer a wizard, Peter."

He loved the suit, but what kid hadn't grown up dreaming of the ability to sling spells?

 

* * *

 

He didn't get to learn magic right away. There was that whole matter of turning to dust—first his would-be teacher, then Peter himself. In the end, it worked out okay.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Peter asked quietly.

"What do you think?"

Peter thought his new teacher was kind of a jerk. "So, um. You said to remind you."

Strange nodded. He gave a street address in a part of the city Peter wasn't really personally familiar with. "I'll expect you Tuesdays and Thursdays at 4 PM. _Every_ Tuesday and Thursday. If you have something for school, drop it."

Peter thought, _This is going to go so well_.

 

* * *

 

Look, Peter was pretty smart, okay? He had come up with the web fluid's formula all on his own. He did well in his classes. He was good at fiddling with electronics and had done fine when he was part of the robotics club. But he wasn't "glance at a page and instantly have it memorized" smart. He wasn't sure even Tony Stark was that good.

Strange sighed. "Right. No eidetic memory. We'll give you library time on Mondays and Wednesdays."

"Can't I just take some books home with me?" Peter asked.

"No," Wong said.

"Definitely not," Strange said.

Peter mentally reshuffled his schedule. "What about Saturdays?"

"Library time is supervised for new students," Wong said, "and some of us have lives."

"But why is library time supervised?" Peter wanted to know. "All the dangerous stuff is locked up."

Wong gave Strange a _look_ , like a disappointed teacher remembering one of their students having done something terrible. Strange looked surprisingly shifty when he said, "That's not important right now."

It was a revelation to realize that Strange had been a troublemaker before becoming the strict and serious Sorcerer Supreme.

 

* * *

 

"Now that's thinking with portals," Peter whispered to himself.

"No portals in the apartment!" Aunt May was taking the magic thing much better than the Spider-Man thing. "If you want a snack from the kitchen, you can get up to make it."

Guiltily, Peter put the can of Coke back in the fridge and got up from the couch. When he opened it, he was dismayed to see that he had somehow put a cut through the shelf.

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you get to go to New York Hogwarts!" Ned said, because Peter could only keep this from him for so long before it all came tumbling out when May left them alone in the apartment one Friday afternoon.

"I know!" Peter said.

"Can you brew potions? Do you have a wand? Can you turn into a spider for real like a shapeshifting fiend?"

"Um. So far all I can do is this." Peter showed Ned the shield, then the portal.

"That is so cool," Ned said reverently. "Your life is weird, but in a good way."

Peter agreed.

 

* * *

 

The first time he combined portals with webslinging was kind of a disaster. Peter kept at it.

It was satisfying beyond the telling to web up a mugger from around the corner. Take that, ricochet webs. Score one for magic and not accidentally getting webbed in the face.

 

* * *

 

The first time he got called up to defend the Earth from an extradimensional threat kind of sucked, though.

"And these things are trying to get in all the time?" Peter asked, kicking another beak-mouthed, tentacled monstrosity in what passed for a face.

"Not these in particular," Strange said, flicking his hair out of his face. "These are just opportunistic scavengers drawn out by some extremely foolish cultists, a good chance to wet your feet and a valuable learning experience. But in general, yes."

"I can't believe Lovecraftian monsters are real," Peter said mournfully.

"Wait until you see shoggoths," Strange said dryly.

 

* * *

 

So Peter was a wizard now.

"Sorcerer," Strange corrected.

Ned was right. It was weird.

But it was also good.


End file.
